Generally, noodles are made of rice, flour or other powdered grains, battered into long and thin strips for noodle dishes. Because it is relatively easy to make noodles and noodle dishes, they can be found anywhere in the world. In Korea, noodles denoted longevity and were offered in birthday parties or wedding ceremonies. That tradition is still maintained today and noodles such as kalguksu and naengmyeon have become popular seasonal dishes.
There are many types of noodles. The regular hand-battered noodles, extruded noodles where the batter is pressed against round holes on a frame and cut noodles where the batter is flattened using a roller and cut into noodle shapes. To enhance productivity, noodle making machines are popular making extruded and cut noodles.
For example, the noodle making machine (patent no. 10-0740261) employs the batter entered through a hopper is pushed through uniform nozzles. Also, the noodle cutter (utility design no. 20-0307039) is composed of roll blades where the batter is passed through making noodles of uniform shape and size.
These inventions are all techniques that manufacture noodles of uniform size and shape. There has been an invention that manufactured a more diversified noodle shapes and sizes—noodle cutter (utility design no. 20-0297384) has two rollers with various shaped grooves on them which rotated against each other to manufacture noodles.
This invention may be able to manufacture noodles of more diverse shapes and sizes, but its rollers are defectively designed, where each groove cannot be evenly formed on the outside of the rollers and the batter that does not enter into the molding groove are wasted. Also, its roller edges do not efficiently cut the molded noodles and the batter and noodle end up intertwined.